


Hurt

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry makes some decisions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._ **

Their bodies moved together. White heat blinded them. Their moans mixed with the air. The only thing that they were aware of was the feel of each others body. Frantic kisses were stopped by the aching lungs that wanted to take a breath. Tonight they were like one. Free of the world and it's imperfections.

He wanted this to last forever. A wonderful moment that held at bay every other earthly matter. His lovers body was like a magnet - he couldn't stop touching him. He know that this was wrong. He know that when he woke up it would be the same as always. You can say that his life was a fairytale gone bad. Prince Charming was the bad guy and Mary Sue don't exist. But this moment was perfect right? He was happy with just being with the person he loved. He should be happy no matter what. But should he be happy when his lover abused his body and then left without as much as goodbye? His lover didn't want him for him. Didn't love him. He wanted only a toy to fuck and do as he please. A blind dog that will do everything he wanted. And he will do everything that his lover asked for. He loved him.

"Tom!"  
A shouted name fled his lips when he climaxed with his lover buried deep inside of him. The red-eyed monster thrusted roughly a few times before spurting hot come inside of him with a grunt. They lied together in peace for a few moments, nestled in each others arms.  
"Tom?"  
"Yes?" came the short, sharp reply.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he looked in the red eyes of the handsome looking man. A monster looking like a... A normal person. Short brown hair, pale skin, thin... Normal. With the exception of his eyes. That now were looking at him with disgust and... Boredom?  
"Because I want to. You're a funny thing, Harry. Funny thing with tight arse."  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked, his voice on a verge of breaking. He looked nearly like the man lying beside him. Nearly. His body was more lithe and healthier looking. But the bigest difference were his eyes. Expressive, always showing positive emotions towards the other man, the color of everlasting green. Now were filled with tears of hurt but the love for his lover was still visible in theirs depths.  
"I shouldn't? You ruined my life. I'm now bound to you and locked in this ruin of a castle. If I hurt you I will feel it myself because of the bond. So I can do it only mentally. Slowly kill your conscience and train you into a perfect pet. Obeying my every command. My personal whore." hurting words reached Harry's ears and he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Run.

He run and hid in the kitchen. Place on the other end of the castle. He wanted to be free of this feelings. He wanted to hide from the hurting words. He wanted to never feel. Because everytime he felt, he was hurt. He didn't want to hurt.

The knife sparkled in the rays of raising sun.

The blood written words would dig in the memories of the red-eyed monster for eternity.

_I loved you..._


End file.
